Nidhogg
The Nidhogg is a multi-role class line ship in the Cylon fleet. The Nidhogg is an extremely favoured ship due its look and its amount of weapons. However due to the high merit cost to upgrade, un-advanced Nidhoggs are more common amongst players level 50 and under. It is an extremely effective ship however. It is one of the most common ships to see in fleet battles amongst higher levels. Due to its high weaponry, high hull rating and power, it is common to see pilots use the Nidhogg as a 'Missile Boat' and also a good 'Tank' in Fleet Battles. However, due to its wide blindspot on the rear, top and bottom, any skilled or experienced strike pilot can exploit these blindspots and shoot the Nidhogg with ease, away from its cannons. A skilled Line Pilot can deter off the assaulting strike off its course and continuous rapid fire against their Nidhogg's blindspots, the main Flight Control system an experienced pilot use are "Advanced Flight Control" systems that can be activated by a designated hotkey, and also can be toggled on and off on the options>control menu. It is said that the Nidhogg is the Best Line class vessel to own especially when advanced, with its 9 weapon slots, and a higher hull rating, hull recovery and power recharge, the Nidhogg is the best choice of a battleship to overcome any and most situations that could happen. In-game Description "The few Nidhogg class hulls so far recovered have all suffered extensive damage in what appears to have been the last major engagement in this sector before it was abandoned. Although they require massive investment to bring back into service, these formidable warships are capable of being configured for a variety of tactical applications and have few weaknesses. As a Multi-role heavy attack vessel, the Nidhogg can be equipped with a more balanced selections of Hull, Engine and Computer systems than other line ships." Equipment The Nidhogg is pre-installed with the following systems: * 3 x Type E "Eradicator" Heavy Cannon Battery. * 2 x Type F(M) "Forsaker" Heavy Missile Battery. Available Paints * Classic Nidhogg * Dark Legacy (this was a limited edition) * Default * Kratos's Darkness (this was a limited edition) * Typhon's Claw (this was a limited edition) Gallery New Nidhogg No 08.png New Nidhogg No 03.png New Nidhogg No 01.png New Nidhogg No 05.png New Nidhogg No 06.png New Nidhogg No 07.png New Nidhogg No 04.png 250px-Nidhogg.png|The Nidhogg (old model, as appeared on release) Tips, Hints and Suggestions *The Nidhogg can be devastating from afar when equipped with long range weaponry, a Long range Heavy Cannon Battery, regular targeting or multi-targeting works well, Long range missile launchers are mostly the main weaponry players install onto their Nidhogg which is the most effective combination. *The Nidhogg is 2nd to the most toughest ship on the Line Class, when advanced using merits, it can withstand a good amount of punishment from enemy guns, the most common Hull system to install are 2 Armor Plating and 1 Damage Control, effective and efficient. *There are also players installing 3 Damage Control systems onto their Nidhoggs so that it can last long fights, but as effective it is in battle, it requires extensive amount of resources such as using Line Advanced DC Pack, from which costs 120 Cubits per DC Pack unit. It is also advisable to install 3 Auxiliary Power Comps in order to support your DC Pack's power consumption, power management is key to this setup, as long as you keep your Power consumption at bay and reserve some for when you are in need to use your DC, you will be able to survive the battle. This Setup requires a lot of resources to make it effective, upgrading all 6 of these systems would cost nearly 2 million cubits, since it also requires Tuning kits beyond level 10 to upgrade till level 15 systems. Discount sales could save you up to 40% if you know when to upgrade, and buy tuning kits when they are at sale. *The Nidhoggs aren't as agile as the Fenrir, with only 3 engine slots, you will need to prepare and configure what engine systems to equip on certain situations. Some players regularly equip 3 turbo boosters for speed, others combine with a slider so whenever they are approached by fast escorts and groups of strikes, they can fend off the enemies themselves. But there are rare situations that a player equips 3 Gyro Stabilization Engine system in order to be quick and nimble at turning your broadsides against enemies you approach, in this case, it works well when a Nidhogg is equipped with all Cannon Battery systems instead of Missile Launchers, devastating as it is, you can do it with a slide, but remember that once you slide, enemies can also turn their guns at you, that said whenever you go onto your enemy's rear, and out turn them in a dogfight on like a Line duel, you have a better chance of turning your guns at them whilst being safe from their front weaponry systems. *Given the Fact that the Nidhogg can do most of other Role's job, the Fenrir still exceeds that of the Nidhogg's Utility Slots, having 5 engines, 3 of computer and hull slot makes the Fenrir more advantageous and the fact that only needs cubits to advance its system, but the Fenrir lacks the hull rating of the Nidhogg and also the weapon rating, which is a 9:8 ratio of guns, which the fenrir gets beaten at. *An Advanced Line Pilot can make use of an unadvanced Nidhogg, even without advancing, the Nidhogg is still 3rd to the best ship there is, being at the top are the Fenrir/Aesir and the Jormung/Jotunn, since the Jormung/Jotunn is the toughest ship available to be piloted and purchased from the hangar, it can easily defeat the nidhogg with the same level gear if the jormung/jotunn is advanced and the nidhogg is not. The Fenrir/Aesir can easily missile kite the Nidhogg by being the fastest line ship on the fleet available for purchase at the hangar, given the fact that its still the ship with the least hull rating of the 3 available line ships, it compensates for having a multi-role capability with its 3 hull and 3 comp slot rating, and being the fastest, the Fenrir/Aesir is a formidable opponent a Nidhogg can ever approach in battle. Category:Cylon Line Ships Category:Cylon Ships Category:Cylon